


Afternoon Pancakes

by Supersoda



Category: Legion of Super Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some SG/LL fluff I wrote. rated T because I'm paranoid. oneshot RXR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> May I remind you that I wrote this on less than 2 hours of sleep. Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own LOSH

Saturn Girl's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight streamed through the window of the room. She tried to sit up from the couch she had fallen asleep on when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist gently restrain her. She smile when she noticed that the metal arm belonged to a certain redhead boyfriend of hers. She remembered that last night they had a movie date and had fallen asleep on the couch. She looked at the clock that read noon and decided it was time they both got up.

Saturn girl shifted and turned so that she was facing Lightning Lad and gave him a soft kiss. When he didn't respond she shook him gently and whispered in his ear,

"Wake up Garth, we've slept in late enough and if we don't get up soon, Cos will have our heads." this just caused him to pull her closer to him,

"Cos can screw off, it's our day off and this is how I want to spend it" he mumbled. Saturn Girl smiled and put a hand on his cheek,

"I know honey but it's noon and I'm hungry. If we're lucky, maybe there be some pancakes left from breakfast." she coaxed knowing how hungry he would be by now. This time, Lightning Lad opened his eyes,

"Damn it Imra, you know me to well." he cussed causing Saturn Girl to laugh. Lightning Lad loosened his grip on Saturn Girls waist and she sat up giving Lightning Lad a full view of her beauty.

She was wearing one of his old t-shirts and short pyjama shorts and had her long blond hair in a single braid going down her back. The morning sun shone on her making her look like she was literally glowing. While he wore a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama pants. She noticed his staring and gave a small frown,

"What are you staring at?"

"You. You look so beautiful in the morning light." he answered raising up from his position to give her a kiss. She kissed back and for awhile, they were lost in the moment. When they finally came up for air, they locked gazes until Lightning Lad broke the silence,

"I love you Imra"

"I love you too Garth." Saturn Girl replied with a smile on her face. They leaned in for another kiss but stopped when Lightning Lad's stomach growled causing Saturn Girl to laugh again. She gave a small kiss before getting off the couch and turning to him.

"Come on Garth, let's get those pancakes." Lightning Lad got up and followed Saturn Girl to the kitchen for a late breakfast.


End file.
